Dance with the Devil
by Tetsuwa Shuuhei
Summary: My first Songfic, based on song Dance with the Devil. spotlighting Takaya Sakaki from P3, SPOILER, OOC, gaje, abal, dsb. Dan itulah momen dimana semua itu dimulai; Aku melihat sebuah mata besar yang menakutkan, melihat kearahku; Dia masih hidup; RnR?


**—Disclaimer—  
SMT: Persona 3 Fes, ATLUS  
Dance with the Devil, Breaking Benjamin**

A/N: Saya nemu lagu ini di Youtube, dengan diiringi cuplikan-cuplikan dari video Persona 3 dan saya suka lagunya. Bagi yang penasaran buka youtube, tulis aja Persona 3 Dance with the Devil. Karakter yang dimuat disini mungin sedikit bervariasi dan OOC, kebanyakan cerita ngebuat sendiri, dsb. Tapi spotlight utama disini adalah Strega (karena belum ada yang ngebuat tentang mereka di fandom MegaTen indo, saya ingin buat ^ ^)

Well, hope you enjoy it, my first songfic.

* * *

Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Fes

—Dance with the Devil—

*

Song by:

Dance with the Devil, Breaking Benjamin

*

Spotlighting:

Takaya Sakaki

*

Genre:

Crime/Supernatural

* * *

_Monitoring condition… 94%_

_Target confirmed…100%_

_Resonance percentage…80%_

_Target Confirmed…!!_

_Target info…_

_Saburo Ichikawa… 34%_

_Akira Ryuuki… 46%_

_Takaya Sakaki…72%_

_Jin Shirato…64%_

_Jun Mishima… 31%_

_Takagi Sairenji… 41%_

_Yuka Takagawa… 10%_

_Chidori Yoshino… 66%_

_Shuwa Takajou… 51%_

_Bbbzzzzbbzzzzzzzz……!_

Sinar bulan menghiasi malam yang kelam itu, bulan berwarna hijau terang itu menyinari seluruh jalanan utama di Paulownia Mall yang telah berubah mengerikan. Juga sebuah bangunan tua bercat putih dihiasi merah darah dominan, dimana para kawanan manusia-manusia berjubah putih sedang melakukan aktifitas utama mereka. Dan disuatu tempat, seorang bocah berkulit putih pucat berambut biru gelap dengan pakaian bergaris-garis horizontal layaknya seorang narapidana yang kabur dari selnya, tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sebentar lagi… akan dimulai…"

*

"SIAAAL!!" teriak salah seorang yang berjubah putih itu, teriakannya sangatlah keras dan berisik, merusak segala suasana hening dan tenang ditempat itu. Orang itu membanting kertas-kertasnya ke lantai tempat itu yang berwarna hitam-putih bersih seperti papan catur, membuat kertas-kertas itu beterbangan kemana-mana . Para manusia berjubah putih lainnya menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan hampa.

Salah seorang dari manusia-manusia berjubah putih itu mendatanginya, katanya"Ada apa?" tanya wanita berjubah putih dengan kacamata bulat sempurna kepada pria barusan. Pria barusan tidak menjawab—bahkan menoleh pun tidak. Sang wanita dibuatnya jengkel dalam sekejap mata. Para kawanan berjubah putih lainnya tidak menghiraukan dan kembali bekerja.

Aku memperhatikan mereka semua dari dalam tabung, mereka semua tampak seperti orang gila yang asyik dengan 'mainan' mereka. Aku tidak ingat jelas apa yang terjadi, tapi sekarang yang jelas aku terdiam disini, diam seperti bayi yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Seakan menunggu kematian, aku menoleh kesana kemari, tidak kudapati orang-orang yang kukenali. Aku ingin mati.

**Here I Stand  
Helpless and left for Dead**

Aku menutup mata kuningku yang berat karena kantuk dan lelah yang menyerangku, mencoba untuk menjatuhkan diriku kealam maha kuasa dimana tangan-tangan kotor manusia dan segala beban berat duniawi tidak dapat mencapai, sebuah alam yang dalam dan sunyi, tempat aku beristirahat dengan tenang dan damai, alam mimpi.

Tetapi aku tidak bisa.

Dengan berat hati kubuka mataku yang lelah dan hampa, mencoba menggerakkan otot-otot leherku yang kaku karena tidak digerakkan untuk jangka waktu yang cukup panjang, lalu memandang tempat disekitarku. Tampak dimataku yang hampa dan kosong ini, banyak anak-anak lain mengalami nasib yang sama denganku, diam tak bergerak di tabung magenta yang menyegel mereka masing-masing, bahkan beberapa tampak tidak bernyawa. Semua selain aku, matanya tertutup rapat, menolak segala cahaya dari dunia luar memasuki alam mimpi mereka, dan menolak dunia kotor yang kita tinggali ini.

Aku juga sama.

Kini mataku berganti obyek menjadi para kawanan manusia berjubah putih itu. Orang-orang dewasa seperti mereka terlihat asyik dengan kertas-kertas berisi data-data omong kosong dihadapan mereka. Mereka semua buta! Mereka lebih memilih catatan-catatan dan kertas-kertas tidak berguna didepan mereka daripada mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong kami—anak-anak kecil yang terlantar! Mereka bertingkah egois, menindas yang lemah, miskin dan tak berkeluarga seperti kami!! Tak ada hal yang baik dari mereka—tak satupun!!

Kuharap mereka semua lenyap.

**Close Your eyes  
So many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right**

Ditabung itu, ingatanku bernostalgia. Aku teringat beberapa hal dimasa lalu. Terkadang aku berhenti didepan etalase toko, memandangi segala barang jualan mereka didalamnya. Lucu, aku sering berhenti didepan toko elektronik, melihat televisi yang didalamnya secara gratis. Dan lebih lucu lagi, melihat beberapa penjaga toko didalamnya bermuka kesal karena aku hanya menonton televisi mereka sepanjang hari—dengan gratis.

Banyak hal yang disiarkan didalam televisi itu, hal-hal omong kosong.

Perjuangan pemerintah dalam menanggapi krisis ekonomi dan politik, peperangan besar disuatu bangsa dan Negara, umat-umat manusia yang terlihat kelaparan dan menderita, Bencana alam yang menghancurkan suatu kota, bahkan sampai drama-drama konyol yang jelas-jelas hanya khayalan belaka dan tak akan terjadi. Semuanya bohong dan kosong, yang nyata hanyalah satu hal.

Kematian

Aku tahu dengan jelas anak-anak sepertiku, yang tinggal dijalanan tanpa rumah, orang tua dan teman. Kami tidak akan bertahan lama di dunia yang kotor ini. Satu-satunya jalan untuk bertahan hidup adalah mengikuti hokum alam—hidup bagi yang kuat, atau tepatnya, adalah kriminalitas. Ada juga beberapa anak mempunyai otak dan kemampuan yang jenius sehingga bisa cukup beruntung untuk ditemukan oleh 'pihak atas' dan diangkat, atau mereka diterima disebuah panti asuhan dengan harapan sebuah keluarga akan mengangkat mereka sebagai anak.

Tapi itu hanyalah salah satu dari bualan dan omong kosong di dunia ini, tidak ada yang akan peduli dengan anak-anak tanpa harapan seperti kami.

Kami hanya akan mati, itu saja.

**I believe in you, i can show you  
That i can see right through all your empty lies  
I won't stay long in this world so wrong**

Dengan cepat, aku tertarik kembali kedunia nyata, para malaikat nampaknya tidak peduli dengan kami yang ingin tetap tenggelam di dunia kami, mereka membangunkan kami. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai membuka mata—kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku masih sama, diam didalam tabung magenta berisi cairan berwarna hijau tua menjijikkan. Aku tidak tertarik dengan kerusuhan yang terjadi diluar sana, aku hanya berharap bisa kembali tertidur saat aku memejamkan mataku.

Dan itulah momen dimana semua itu dimulai…

Momen yang merupakan batu pijakan serta langkah pertama yang memulai hidupku…

Kesadaranku tiba-tiba seperti hilang ditarik dengan kuat seperti ombak dan dibuang kedalam sebuah lubang yang amat dalam. Banyak gambar dan kata-kata dalam bahasa yang tidak kumengerti memenuhi kepalaku, aku melihat banyak hal yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Penyiksaan, darah, kegelapan, dan lain sebagainya, dan terakhir…. Aku melihat sebuah mata besar yang menakutkan, melihat kearahku.

Aku kembali ke dunia nyata.

**Say Goodbye  
As we dance with the Devil Tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the Devil Tonight**

Aku berkeringat dingin, mulutku bergetar tidak bisa dibuka, mataku yang serasa berat karena kantuk tiba-tiba terbuka lebar seakan seekor monster membukanya dengan paksa. Aku berpikir didalam benakku berulang kali, suatu hal yang sama 'apa itu tadi?' Sebuah ketakutan yang amat dahsyat melanda pikiranku yang hampa, mataku yang kosong saat ini dipenuhi dengan ketakutan dan keraguan. Ketakutan akan makhluk itu, ketakutan akan mata itu, seakan-akan akan melahapku hidup-hidup.

Dan semua itu belum berakhir, belum untuk malam itu.

Aku merasakan sebuah senyuman dingin, entah darimana asalnya, yang jelas senyum itu ditujukan persis ke aku—aku yakin itu. Dalam keadaan terikat, tak bertenaga, aku menggerakkan mataku yang diliputi ketakuta kesana kemari, mencari-cari sumber dari rasa takut itu—juga asal dari senyum dingin itu.

Dan kutemukan.

Sebuah suara—yang kurasa merupakan suara dari senyum dingin itu mengisi pikiranku yang goyah ini, katanya dengan nada yang seakan mencobai 'kau mau bebas?'

Aku tersentak kaget, kugerakkan kepalaku yang terikat dengan kabel-kabel didalam tabung, mencari asal suara itu, tapi tidak kutemukan. Suara itu menambahkan, 'aku ada didalammu, kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kamu..'

Dengan gemetar aku hendak membuka mulutku yang mulai dingin dan kaku, tetapi suara itu menyela 'tidak perlu berbicara lewat mulut, mulut hanyalah sementara saja sama seperti dunia ini, tutup matamu, gunakan pikiranmu dan hatimu, jawab panggilanku…'

Aku mencoba menenangkan hatiku yang diliputi dengan ketakutan, perlahan kututup mulutku yang setengah terbuka dan juga mataku, lalu kuubah sikapku terhadap suara itu. Kupasang senyuman yang tidak kalah dingin menurutku, kujawab panggilan itu 'kau adalah aku? Jangan bercanda, siapa kau?'

**Trembling  
Crawling across my skin  
Feeling your cold dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine**

Suara itu menjawab 'aku adalah bagian dari dirimu yang tertidur, sebuah kekuatan yang akan kau butuhkan… dan kau inginkan…' Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Dengan suara yang yakin dan tegas, kutantang suara itu. "Hoo, sebagai kekuatanku yang kuinginkan… seberapa besar yang bisa kauberikan kepadaku hah?" Suara itu tidak langsung menjawab, tapi aku bisa merasakan senyumnya yang dingin kepadaku.

'Itu tergantung kekuatan hatimu…'

"Tergantung kekuatan hatiku, eh? Jawaban yang memuaskan…"

'Tapi ingat, segala sesuatu ada harganya…'

"Harga eh? Cukup menyebalkan kau sebagai diriku sendiri meminta bayaran… Apa biayanya…"

Melalui hatiku aku perlahan bisa melihat bayangannya makin jelas, sebuah bayangan makhluk bungkuk berwarnya hijau dengan sepasang sayap gelap yang robek-robek bagai korden rusak. Makhluk itu memang tidak memiliki ekspresi, tapi entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan sebuah senyuman dingin darinya yang ditujukan kepadanya. Makhluk itu bergerak pelan bagai aliran air lalu berhenti dengan tenangnya didepanku. Tanpa membuka mulutnya yang diam itu, ia mengucapkan kepadaku.

_'thou art I, and I art thou…_

_From thy sea of soul I have cometh…_

_I am Hypnos, the embodiment of sleep…'_

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu, kujawab 'panggilan' itu "Aku adalah Takaya… aku akan menghancurkan dunia kotor yang dipenuhi dengan segala kepalsuan dan kebohongan ini… apa harga untuk kekuatanku ini…"

Makhluk bernama hypnos itu menunduk memandang mataku dalam-dalam bagai seorang pemburu melihat mangsanya, ia tersenyum, katanya 'kuterima nyawamu sebagai kompensasinya, wahai kau yang tidak takut ketika berhadapan denganku…'

**I believe in you, i can show you  
That i can see right through all your empty lies  
I won't stay long in this world so wrong**

'PRAAANGGG!!'

Aku kembali terbangun dari alam maya itu menuju alam yang tidak lebih baik—lebih kotor tepatnya, kudapati diriku bebas, dengan makhluk hijau bungkuk bersayap merah bernama Hypnos itu terbang melayang dengan lembutnya diatasku. Juga kulihat, para kawanan manusia berjubah putih itu pucat melihatku, ada yang terlihat panik, ada yang terkejut dan tidak berkata-kata, ada yang langsung dengan sigapnya—bagai seorang tim penyelamat professional, mengambil alat komunikasi terdekat.

Melihat wajah mereka yang tidak berharga itu betul-betul menyenangkan…

_'Thou art I, and I art Thou…_

_Thou shalt be blessed with the Fortune Arcana…'_

Suatu cahaya putih kehijauan menyelimuti diriku yang dingin ini, kuangkat kedua tanganku—bagai menyembah Dewa—atau Iblis, aku tersenyum dan tertawa terbahak-bahak bagai orang gila. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….!!" Para kawanan manusia berjubah putih itu makin terlihat pucat ketika memandang kearahku. Mereka bagai melihat monster—atau iblis.

"Let the Salvation be granted upon us all…"

Sebuah bulatan cahaya muncul diatas kepala salah seorang dari mereka, mereka tampak bingung dan tidak mengerti. Sebuah bulatan lain dengan ukuran yang sama muncul di kepala orang lain di arah yang berlawanan, aku melihatnya dengan tersenyum, dan yang terakhir… Sebuah bulatan cahaya muncul diatasku, kuangkat kedua tanganku, bagai memohon berkat.

'Katakan… apa yang kau minta dariku… wahai kau yang mengadakan kontrak dengan sang iblis…'

"Mari…. Kita berdansa…"

Ketiga bulatan cahaya itu bergerak bersamaan, seirama, mereka berputar mengelilingi satu sama lain, bergabung dan melahirkan satu bulatan baru, bulatan cahaya yang jauh lebih besar, lebih kuat, dan… lebih mematikan. Kusunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar—yang terlebar yang pernah kubuat, kemudian kuteriakkan dengan lantang.

"MEGIDOLAOOOON!!"

**Say Goodbye  
As we dance with the Devil Tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the Devil Tonight**

Sebuah ledakan masif meledakan seluruh tempat itu, menyapu bersih para kawanan berjubah putih disana. Tempat itu yang barusan dihiasi dengan warna putih dominan berubah menjadi merah darah, tubuh-tubuh tanpa nyawa bergelimpangan bagai emas, suatu pemandangan maha dahsyat yang hanya dapat diungkapkan dengan satu kata… Fantastis!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA—AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….!!"

Aku tertawa lantang, seperti orang gila. Kurasakan kekuatan itu mengalir deras kepadaku bagai sungai yang tak ada batasnya, aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan yang seperti ini, segalanya terasa begitu nikmat. Lalu ditengah-tengah tawaku dan ditengah-tengah para mayat itu, kudengar suara. Sebuah suara yang pelan dan kecil, tetapi terdengar berulang kali.

"Heh, masih ada orang dewasa sampah yang masih hidup ya?" kataku seraya mendekat kearah asal suara itu.

Suara itu berasal dari timbunan batu, dengan kakiku kusingkirkan batu-batu itu, mencoba mengeluarkan orang yang didalamnya… untuk kubunuh.

'gusraaak…'

Seorang terjatuh dari dalam timbunan batu-batu itu, bukan orang dewasa seperti yang kuharapkan, hanya seorang anak kecil yang terluka berat yang tampak.

**Hold on, Hold on**

"Cih, kukira aku bisa bersenang-senang lagi dengan kekuatan baruku…"

Aku memegang leherku karena kesal, membunuh anak ini tidak ada gunanya bagiku, tapi walau dibiarkanpun dia juga akan mati. Pikirku untuk meninggalkannya tetapi, Hypnos berbicara padaku.

'Bawa dia… dia akan berguna bagi kita…'

Kubalas perintahnya itu dengan berat hati "Cih, haruskah? Aku sendiri sudah cukup untuk menghapus dunia ini beserta segala sampah didalamnya."

'Kau sendiri tidak cukup kuat… bawa dia…'

"Memangnya dia bisa berguna apa buat kita? Dia tidak bisa memanggil persona sepertiku 'kan?"

'Ulurkan tanganmu kearahnya..'

Kulakukan seperti yang Hypnos perintahkan, memang menyebalkan diperintah-perintah seperti ini, tetapi saat ini lebih baik menurut saja. "Hei, bangun, kau bisa mendengarku?" kataku seraya aku mengulurkan tanganku kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah makhluk muncul dari atas kepala anak itu, sebuah makhluk berbentuk seperti robot warna-warni dengan satu tangan saja. Makhluk itu tiba-tiba menyerangku, namun gagal karena Hypnos menangkisnya. "Apa-apaan ini?! bagaimana mungkin dia juga bisa memanggil persona?!"

Hypnos tidak memedulikanku, dia justru berbicara dengan makhluk berbentuk robot itu 'bangun saudaraku!! Waktunya telah tiba…' makhluk berbentuk robot itu berhenti.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku kepada Hypnos. Hypnos menjawab, 'seorang rekan, yang memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan kita…'

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

'BRRUUUAAAKKK!!'

Sebuah suara lain muncul dari arah yang berlawanan dari arah makhluk itu, batu-batu di tempat itu berpentalan menuju kemari, Hypnos mementalkannya tapi, begitu juga makhluk berbentuk robot itu. Tampak dari asal batu-batu itu, seorang gadis kecil berambut merah berdiri tegak dengan pakaian putih compang-camping. Dia sama sepertiku, salah satu anak-anak yang diambil dari jalanan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, sebuah makhluk lain yang lebih tepat disebut persona tampak diatasnya. Makhluk itu tampak seperti wanita berambut merah dengan pisau di satu tangannya dan tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah mangkok, layaknya seorang shaman wanita.

Kataku kepada Hypnos, "Jangan bilang kalau dia juga rekanmu…"

Hypnos menjawab 'bukan, ini suatu kebetulan… Tapi ada bagusnya juga, bawa dia bersamamu pula, Takaya…'

Aku menggerutu "Hah, tidak pandang bulu ya kau? Jadi? Bagaimana? Makhluk itu tampaknya tidak terlalu bersahabat, haruskah dibunuh?"

Hypnos menjawab 'bunuh makhluk itu dan sama saja kau mengurangi rekanmu…'

Aku menjawab lagi, "Ya, ya, ayo kita selesaikan dengan cepat…"

**Say Goodbye  
As we dance with the Devil Tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the Devil Tonight**

Tepat sebelum aku dan Hypnos menyerang mereka berdua, makhluk berbentuk wanita itu berhenti, makhluk itu menghilang. Gadis itu tiba-tiba mengatakan dua kata yang pelan, tapi terdengar jelas di malam yang sepi itu "Bunuh aku…" katanya, lalu ia jatuh, pingsan.

Kami berdua terhenti dalam keheranan untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya aku mendekati gadis berambut merah itu. Kuangkat kepalanya, kudapati dia sudah tidak lagi sadar, lalu kupegang salah satu lengannya, memastikan dia masih hidup.

"Dia masih hidup…" kataku kepada Hypnos.

'bawa dia..' Hypnos mengulang perkataannya lagi. Aku mengangguk setuju.

**Hold on, Hold on**

*

"Sudah berakhir, dan juga sudah dimulai…" kata seorang bocah berkulit putih pucat berambut biru gelap dengan pakaian bergaris-garis horizontal. Bocah itu tersenyum menyeringai terhadap bangunan berwarna putih itu, ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya yang santai. Sambil berjalan pelan menjauhi bangunan itu dia menoleh ke belakang untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "selamat tinggal… putra nyx.." katanya selagi ia berjalan menuju kegelapan malam itu.

Bocah itu lenyap.

**Goodbye

* * *

**

—Fin—

* * *

_Author's Note:_ sekian dari songfic pertama saya, gaje? Gaje sekaliiiiii!! Abal? Tentu!! Walau saya enggak tahu apa arti abal. OOC? Sangat lah!! Sudah mari kita percepat bagian ini, readers tidak mau membaca curahan hati saya yang enggak jelas 'kan? *dibunuh readers*

HELL~O!! memang tidak lengkap kalau tidak dimulai dengan ini… Anyway, saya betul-betul.. eng… bingung dengan fic saya yang satu ini. sudah tidak cocok dengan lagunya, di bagian akhir gaje banget. Tapi karena saya sudah susah-susah ngetik ya…. Saya publish. Pertama-tama, special thanks buat Lala atas masukannya tentang rating, kuharap ini sesuai rating. Lalu saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kinoismyname dari youtube atas videonya dan lagunya.

Back to Topic, akhir kata, karena enggak ada yang mau ditulis lagi (juga karena lupa apa yang mau ditulis) maka saya akan senang sekali apabila para readers sekalian yang terhormat sudi membaca songfic saya yang super gaje ini, dan sangat berterima kasih apabila anda sudi menekan tombol dibawah ini. Segala mistypo, ketidak cocokan, OOC, dsb. Diterima disini, jadi sudikah anda menekan tombol dibawah ini?

Lalu, biar saya beri sedikit penjelasan tentang fic ini…

_Scene_ diambil beberapa tahun sebelumnya, di Port Island, para kawanan berjubah putih itu ilmuwan Kirijo Corp. yang dibawah pimpinan kakek Mitsuru yang saya lupa namanya.

_Genre_ crime dan supernatural itu saya pilih secara asal, karena saya enggak tahu genre yang cocok, bila ada yang tahu, tolong PM atau kabari melalui review.

_Rating_ T itu atas saran Lala, karena apabila tidak ada hal yang terlalu sadis atau adegan 17years+, apabila ada yang merasa ini ratingnya M, mohon kabari juga via PM atau review.


End file.
